


celebration kisses

by milkeygay



Category: IT Chapter 2
Genre: Alternate Ending, IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Reddie, benverly - Freeform, extended ending actually, i based this off a dream i had, reddie kiss, the losers club exists but is not really involved, what should’ve happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkeygay/pseuds/milkeygay
Summary: richie trashmouth tozier beat the shit out of a demon sewer clown, he could do pretty much anything.hopefully, kissing eddie kaspbrak is one of those things.





	celebration kisses

they kissed. bev and bill. they kissed and it was magical, richie was sure. he could just feel it when he walked out of that sacred field, leaving ben to cling to the hope that bev would choose him. it was a hopeless effort, sure, but still, he sat and waited until the silence became too much for the lovestruck boy to endure and he simply had to turn his back on the only person who ever knew him for who he was. 

richie understood, too. when his blood-soaked palm clasped around eddie, holding him closer and tighter than the smaller boy would’ve preferred, he knew just how ben felt. ever since neibolt he felt—different. maybe it was the shock and terror of seeing eddie emerge from that disgusting, ratty mattress that he would’ve protested even approaching with sludge dribbling down his mouth, or maybe it was seeing eddie with his bones contorted and misshapen. the icing on the cake was probably seeing his face being clutched by a fucking demon clown who was, presumably, only seconds away from chowing down on his eds. 

yea, his eds. when he finally decided that he had to face the music at his hell of a house, he left the remaining losers chuckling at the thought. his eds. even if in that moment of fright, in that second that rich was sure that eddie was going to die and his screams only worsened his paranoia, he knew that he couldn’t save him because, after all, eddie wasn’t his and he never would be. he just had to stand alongside his courageous (and partially delusional) leader bill and ride his coattails until he saved eddie. no matter what he told himself whilst he clutched his reddening face and practically yelled reassurances inches away from him, richie knew that he couldn’t make eddie forget the reality of what they were going through because he wasn’t his. 

but then there was the fucking clown. aside from the absurdity of worrying about “shitty water” and the communicable diseases that came with a blood oath, all of them had to come to terms with what they were faced with— death. all of them knew when chee picked up that crusty baseball bat and decided to scream “WELCOME TO THE LOSERS CLUB, ASSHOLE” that they were most definitely giving their lives for the same stuttering idiot that dragged them into this fucking crackhead house in the first place. as that thing morphed from creature to creature, richie could feel how powerless they were. in that instant alone, richie was sure he was going to die by the hand or tentacle or some other terrifying fucking limb attached to pennywise. pennywise was going to kill him, he thought over and over, he was going to die. he was only okay with it until they left, and he caught a glimpse of eddies face in the sunlight and he knew that he couldn’t possibly go out without doing probably the dumbest and bravest thing he was ever going to do. 

he regretted his death wish so deeply that he found himself running after the bloody boy who was desperately clutching his inhaler as he walked home, probably awaiting some kind of inane scrub-down courtesy of sonia kaspbrak. 

richie wants him to know, as much as he’s scared of the prospect of being rejected or hated or maybe just looked down upon by his best friend, he remembered the rage burning in him from when he hit that stupid goddamn clown upside the head and the adrenaline spiking within him when he recited his suicidal mantra and decided that it was about time to apply that to this growing issue. he couldn’t die without getting the chance to spill his guts, without getting the opportunity to know whether or not he would ever get to call eds his for real and not just when eddie needed him to. 

so when he saw that distinct, petite figure stumbling in the direction of his house and still wincing at the gash in his hand, richie could only speed up. 

“this is it” he whispered, voice completely drowned out by the wind whipping against his face. his intensity let him catch up in record time, and eddie spun around at the familiar sound of his best friend panting and screaming cusses at the top of his lungs as he sprinted. unfortunately, it wasn’t quick enough of a turnaround, and eddie was painfully brought down the prickly pavement under the weight of his moron of a friend. “jesus christ, rich, get the fuck off of me!!” he yelped. 

rich laughed as eddie rolled his eyes. “i—fuck—i need to tell you s—something, holy fuck, i can’t run” chee hissed between quick breaths, a smile threatened his lips as he did. 

“what? you trying to get home before so you could fuck my—“ eddie froze, eyes finally locking with richie. he was steadfast, breathing stabilised and focus set deeply on the boy still pinned beneath him. “what? do i have shit on my face? did you put shit on my face?? is that why you’re fucking here?? i swear to god rich, if you’re here to smear some shitty shit on my face i will KILL you!!” he screeched. 

richie dryly giggled, voice coming out hoarse and eyes making up for the lack of expression by scrunching into that adorable little face that eddie so rarely got to see. he only gave himself a second to appreciate it before returning to his same fiery demeanour. “richie!! either talk or get off of me.” 

chee gulped nervously. “i have to tell you something” he said simply, a grin still on his lips. 

“spit it out before i slap you” eddie was being unusually patient, hoping that whatever he was waiting for worth it. 

richie leaned over, fear bubbling in his stomach and making it twist in turn in ways he didn’t even know it could. how could he beat the shit out of a clown and not be able to tell the boy he was in love with just that? why couldn’t he muster up some temporary courage? instantly, the spike of his hormones fell and he could only stare. his brain was swarming, flashbacks of eddies horrified face and his equally awful screams were bouncing around his head. i could’ve died, he could’ve died, he thought. it was now or never, now or never, he chanted. 

he flung himself over eddie, going straight for the kiss because, after all, even if eddie hated him he could at least say that he got to kiss him. 

eddie instinctively ducked, head moving just out of distance from richies advancing lips. he didn’t quite know why, though. he wanted to kiss him, he’s wanted to for a long time if he was being entirely honest with himself. all he could do was remember neibolt and richies clammy, germ infested palms against the sides of his face and the gentle words he was somehow able to scream at him. even if it meant nothing to richie, eds couldn’t get that image out of his head, nor could he forget the feeling of warmth that enveloped him when chees breath fanned over his face and his gaze took him out of the reality of being killed by a fucking demon clown. as much as he relished that moment and as much as he clinged to the hope that richie felt the same intense pang in his chest whenever he recalled the memory, he knew it meant nothing. whenever he laid awake at night during their temporary hiatus and longed for richie to show up at his window and encircle him in that inviting sense of comfort that was so lacking in his home, he was unfortunately struck with the realisation that he wasn’t richies and he just had to live with that. after making it out of neibolt, now he really had to live with this. 

and in his flurry of thoughts and emotions, it was the same stupid fucking face framed by the same paned glasses that brought him down to earth and took him out of it at the same time. “eds...?” richies voice quivered, and, for once, he actually sounded scared. 

“i told you not to call me that” eds stated in a daze. 

richie laughed with no real meaning behind it, his heart blatantly aching beneath his dingy hawaiian print shirt. “yeah, ok...” he didn’t even try to rebute, and eddie instantly knew that he fucked up. this was the chance he had hoped to get for so long, so why back out now? 

“why—why did you do that??” eddie spat out. 

richie was taken aback, staring dumbfounded as his heartbeat escalated insanely. he most definitely could’ve had a heart attack if eddie kept his stare on him with those enormous doe eyes of his. despite this, chee shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. “i just wanted to...have a moment, i guess.” 

eds brows furrowed. “a moment??” 

“yeah,” his head dropped, “like bill and bev, y’know? we did just murder a fucking clown, maybe we should just swap some spit to celebrate.” richie was quiet in a very uncharacteristic way, making eddie cautious of every single word coming out of him, even if they idea of ‘swapping spit’ with anyone made him gag. richie noticed his intense expression and immediately straightened up, putting on the same disguise he always did. “i guess i could always go ask your mom if she’s down, amirite??” he smirked, lips tugged up in such an artificial manner that eddie frowned. 

“do you like me??” eddie was as blunt as he could be. 

richie was paralysed yet again, only able to utter a small “huh” or “what” in defence. every time a small whimper would leave his lips, he was sure that he was ready to compose himself or that he had already, but it was nothing more than a boldface lie. he sat flustered and spewing words that didn’t quite answer the question, but at least it was filling up the awkward silence that could’ve remained between the two. 

“richie, will you stop being a fucking idiot for one second and answer the goddamn question?” he spoke with malice, probably just spurred on by the fact that he was still being crushed by richie. 

richie thought over and over, we could’ve died, we could’ve died, it’s now or never, now or never. “yes, yeah i do...like a fuckfon, like a whole fucking dumptruck full of liking you.” 

eddie pauses, a fine line still etched across his lips. “ok, then kiss me” he challenged. 

richies eyes filled his glasses, looking more like a shocked cartoon character than a real person. he heart was beating even faster, if that was even possible, and his hands were slippery with sweat by now. “i just tried to, you dumbass” he only added the insult to mask his shaking voice, which in the case of the boy who knew him better than anyone on this planet, definitely wasnt working.

“yea, well, i was nervous and i want you to do it again” he retorted, jaw clenching and sucking in his pink, puffy cheeks. 

chee pondered his option: kiss eddie or get up and run away. on one hand, the boy in front of him was not only willing, but was actually asking for it. eddie wanted to kiss richie, and just that thought alone was enough to take rich out. on the other hand, however, richie was a mess of human, having never kissed anyone in his life, nevertheless the boy of his dreams. what if he did it wrong? what if he used too much tongue? what if he used too little tongue? his brain kept going, never giving him to opportunity to actually take any action upon eddies request. there were too many odds against him, and he couldn’t take the chance of fucking the only good thing that’s ever happened to him up. sinking back into his posture, rich sighed at the fact that they weren’t in the neibolt house anymore, he wasn’t beating on a demon clown, and he didn’t have the courage to do this. he was alive and eddie wasn’t his, and he just had to live like this. 

rich backed away slightly. “yknow what, changed my mind, sorry to blue ball you, buddy, but im sure you can handle yourself, hah” he threatened to stand up, only for eddie to pull him back down. 

“no, you’re gonna kiss me, you stupid fuck” he almost demanded, which wasn’t doing any good for richies wavering desires. 

regardless, he still inched farther and farther away from the boy until he was practically crawling after him. “for once, can you stop being an ass and just kiss me?” eddie sighed, clearly exasperated.

“when have i tried to kiss you??” richie argued. 

“right now!!” 

“well this is new, okay!!” 

“oh my god, stop being a bitch and kiss me” eddie scrambled until he was straddling richie, once again, in the middle of the street. “or else ill just have to kiss you” he asserted. 

richie wolf whistled, now eyeing the boy hungrily but with his goofy and playful tone still haunting the situation. “wow, eddie, i love it when you take control like this” he swooned, putting on a thick southern belle accent and draping his hand against his forehead. eddie swatted it away which prompted richie to sit up, elbows propping him up and digging painfully into the concrete. he didn’t care, though, and as he looked eddie in the eyes and became positive that blood was starting to escape his puny arms, he knew he would cut all his appendages clean off to remain here in this moment with him. 

whether it was richie or eddie, they didn’t quite know, but the sensation of lips on lips was real. after all the fighting and longing and pining, it was real. richies lips were worn and chapped and dry as all hell, but eds still savoured it. eddies lips, however, were just as soft as richie had imagined—and boy, did he imagine them—and he took his time being as gentle as he could with them. it was plush on grain, practically, and teeth and tongue and all the things that their teenage selves weren’t capable of understanding. it was sloppy, yes, but the warmth of richies hands on eddies face again and, for the first time, eddie actually clutching against him in return made all the difference. it didn’t matter how or when or where it happened, the two of them just became utterly lost in each other, holding on like they would never get this opportunity again when they both knew this was far from the last time this would happen. 

eddie broke away at the sound of a car horn and, remembering they were still in the middle of the street, they hurriedly scooted to the nearest sidewalk, giggling like fools as they did so. they ignored the gaze of the agitated driver, instead enjoying the welcoming presence of each other and the entangled mess of limbs that had become during their interaction. 

their locked eyes never faltered, and once the laughing subsided, richie looked at him with the most idle gaze. “you happy, pervert?” chee added, trying to ignore the immense joy bubbling in his stomach. 

“yea, you’re a sucky kisser, though” eddie lazily insulted, punching at the larger boys shoulder. 

richies brow peaked. “that’s not what your mom said last—“ 

“for once, stop. let’s just makeout again, okay??” richie was more than happy to comply. after all, eddie was finally his.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first work on here so please don’t crucify me.. thx for reading and in conclusion i love reddie


End file.
